A Journey to Redemption
by ethereal123
Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.
1. Waking up

**Summary **: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.

**A journey to redemption  
Chapter 1: Waking up **

Dawn has come and gone for the second time and she had yet opened her eyes. She didn't want to. Maybe if she kept them shut, she would sleep back in that coma. It was probably where she belonged, in a coma, far from anyone she could hurt. She was like venom. She would spoil anything she touched, make it worthless.

Groaning, Faith Lehane forced her eyes open as the pick-up suddenly stopped. She could overhear two passengers fight on whether or not someone was hiding behind. Cursing under her breathe, the fugitive quickly scanned her surroundings for a weapon. Footsteps were coming closer as her fingers gripped a lead pipe close by. The familiar adrenaline was back. She was ready to fight. She needed this. The footsteps stopped.

"I'm telling you Mike, you're tired" She heard someone shout. The doorknob twisted slowly. Faith got on her feet, her back against the wall, the lead pipe held close by. It was only a matter of seconds before she gets discovered. She held her breath, ready to get in the action, as the man pushed the door open.

"...Well I can't see anything." The driver said as he joined his friend. The man named Mike scanned the back of the truck.

"It's too dark" He told him, forcing his eyes to see clearer. Stubborn as always, he decided to hop in so he could have a better view of the place. Faith squeezed her back against the wall as the distance between the man and she became lesser. She could now see the back of his bald head. It was as if everything was now in slow motion. Faith watched his head slowly twist to her side. Her hand moved at the same speed, lifting the pipe in the air, preparing her swing. It was no longer a matter of seconds... At the very same time, they stared at each other and a crow flew by, passing close to trip them both.

"I think we found your intruder" The driver mocked from outside. Mike quickly turned his head, wondering if the pair of eyes were the result of his lack of sleep. Faith was laying on the floor, breathe held, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"I'm telling you" his friend from outside said again, "There's nothing in there. You need some sleep." Mike sighed.

"... alright" he gave in, letting his friend guide him back to the front of the truck. "You're right, I'm awfully tired"

She closed her eyes as the voices disappeared in the night. She could hear the pipe she had dropped roll on the floor and hit the wall. Breathing heavily, she tried to get rid of the guilt she felt regarding her ability of killing an innocent man. What happened to her? How did she sink so low? Wasn't she supposed to be one of the good guys, slaying demons and saving the world? How did her face end up as the most wanted one behind bars, if not executed?

Her eyes lay on her trembling fingers. Those fingers that caused so much damage. She should cut them off. There was no way she could kill all these people with no finger. Faith shook her head. They weren't the ones to blame. She didn't turn out this way by herself. People made of her what she was today. People who showed no appreciation for her hard work. People who couldn't care less about her miserable life, just as long as vampires were staked and amulets taken care of. Yes, these were the ones to blame for all this.

Faith pushed her hand on the floor and forced herself up. She tripped a little bit as the truck hit a bump and gained balance by holding on to the walls. She had to come to the evidence that it didn't matter who was to blame. She screwed up real bad and, no matter what forced her through the dark path, she remained alone at the exit. All alone to face the consequences. The simple thought of it made her stomach ache. Why did she have to wake up from that coma? Why couldn't Buffy kill her off for good? That worshiped slayer wasn't even worth the fame she got. Couldn't even do her job adequately and make sure she was dead.

The brunette cursed her thoughts for spinning back on the blonde. Why did everything have to end with her? Why couldn't she just get over the fact that Buffy was a bitch? The truth was obvious, but Faith was too stubborn to admit it. Deep down, she knew that the oldest slayer was by far the best friend she ever got, a guardian angel filled in wisdom, but she couldn't admit it, because admitting how good Buffy had been to her would include admitting how bad she had responded back. Yes, she screwed up. Buffy gave her every change and she screwed her back every time. Then again, there was something Faith could never forgive her for, the fact that the blonde had actually held the knife, her very own, and stabbed her guts with it. It was something even she, a cold-blooded murderer, couldn't have done. They were connected, as simple as that. No matter how much she tried, Faith could never bring herself to hate the blonde enough to take her life away. She just couldn't, and it hurt to face the fact that nobody cared that much about her.

She climbed up the wall and jumped off the road. The coma had numbed her muscles and weakened her reflexes. She noticed it as her knees hit the ground, bending under the weight of her unprepared body. Faith shifted her body to be on her back as she watched the truck disappear on the road. Her eyes connected with the so named Mike guy once again. She put her hands on both side of her body, willing to push herself up, but found herself unable to. Her leg refused to move. Looking down, she repressed a moan, noticing she had fallen on broken glass. Cursing under her breath, she managed to pull out the broken pieces from her flesh, biting her lip each time the pain intensified. She looked around, searching for something to stop the bleeding, but she was on the side of a road and the only thing that surrounded her was trees. Damning the whole planet, the brunette forced herself on her feet once more, ignoring the aching pain. She didn't even managed two steps before finding herself back on 

the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes. It wasn't about the pain, it was about being powerless. For the first time of her life, all she wanted to do was cry in warm embrace of a mother. The one person who was obliged to love you. She didn't have that.

Holding her breath, she stood up again, leaning against the closest tree. She groaned at the pain and waited a few moments before taking a few more steps. Hoping the pain would cease after a while, she started walking again. Meters turned to miles as she kept going, not having a clue where she was heading at. The sun had rose and slept, yet she was still walking. She let out a sigh of relieve when a Dinner appeared on her way. As the thought of finally sitting crossed her mind, Faith started to acknowledge all the pain she was currently feeling and the last steps to the door became the hardest ones. She let herself fall on the closest chair near the bar and let her head fall on the table. She could die right there and there won't be anyone on earth to miss her. Closing her eyes, Faith gave in the pain. People had told her she would die alone.

XxxxxxX

Was suppose to end here, but then I got dragged in the story. I hope you like it so far.

Ethereal-123


	2. Stuck

**Summary **: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.

**A journey to redemption  
Chapter 2: Stuck**

She heard footsteps, and the sound of a fall. Forcing her eyes open, Faith took a look around. Her eyes, still unused to the light, were hurting, and she could only half see the man who stood up after having apparently ran in a table.

"Dear Lord" The man said, "Are you alright?" Faith didn't answer at first, for it took time to realise she was spoken to. Then, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm good." She replied, suspicious to why someone who just got hurt would worry about a stranger. The man, however, got up and closer, his eyes on her leg. The brunette obliged herself to look at her leg as well, and suddenly understood his concern. The whole leg was swollen and bloody. As she twisted it in an attempt to get a better view, she realized how little she could move it.

"I'll get you a damp cloth." He offered before running off. While waiting, Faith ripped the bottom of her pant so she could see the cut. She dropped the dirty fabric on the ground as the man reappeared with a bucket of warm water and a sponge.

"What happened?" He asked, getting on his knees to clean her up.

"I fell" Faith explained. "It's really not necessary" She quickly pushed his hand away.

"I insist." He told her. Their eyes locked. Faith could see her reflection in his blue eyes. Sighting, she decided to let him proceed. He happily applied the damp sponge and she winced at the contact. It only took a few seconds for her body to get used to the warmth and she actually found herself enjoying the relaxing feeling.

"Deep cut you've got there" He commented. "This might sting a bit" He warned her, holding the disinfectant.

"It's cool." She told him, looking around. The diner was empty. Faith glanced at the clock and noticed it was close to midnight. She had walked the whole day.

"I'm Tom." The man said. She figured he was the owner.

"Faith" She replied, looking back at him. He had a fresh beard and flashing white teeth. She guessed he was about forty years old.

"Well you're all cleaned up, Faith." Tom said, standing up to put the bucket back. She looked at the clean bandage he had put. It was neatly done.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" He offered once back. "I bet you haven't eaten for a while." Faith shook her head, ignoring her stomach's grumblings.

"I'm broke." She said.

"Oh no" Tom smiled, "It's on me." She nodded and watched while he prepared her a club sandwich. Seeing actual food made her even hungrier.

"So Faith" Tom said again as he put the plate in front of her, "Where are you heading at this late at night?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just woke up from a coma" She explained, "Found out they all moved on and ran away." Tom stared at her and she could tell he believed it all.

"How about your parents?" He asked, fearing the answer. The brunette simply looked at him. He slowly put his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't you come home with me?" He offered. Faith abruptly stood up, causing Tom to almost fall. She pointed her finger at him.

"If you think you're about to get lucky..."

"What?" Tom chocked. "Of course not. You're just a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl." Faith shout back, irritated. "You don't know what I am capable of, what I did..."

"Still are a lost girl to me." He said. "Now sit down and finish your food." Faith's eyes stopped on a picture on the wall.

"Your daughter?" She asked. A smile reappeared on Tom's lips.

"Katie" He said. "She's five."

"She has your eyes" Faith told him. Tom's face was sparkling with pride. She wondered if her own father ever felt this joy when she came to life. Of course not. She was a mistake. An unwanted burden he had to pay child support for.

"Come on, eat." Tom asked again. Faith sat down and took a bite.

"I'm not used to nice people." She apologised and the room filled with silence.

"You must have looked the wrong way" Tom told her, "Because where I live the world is full of them." The brunette smiled.

"Could be" She simply said, her hands wrapped up around the warm coffee. The doors opened abruptly and tree man dressed like the S.W.A.T team appeared guns in hand. One of them fired in the air while the two others ran to catch Faith who did not move an inch.

"What the hell is going on?" Tom complained, pushing the man who angrily pointed the gun at him.

"You don't know who you're dealing with" he warned him, twisting the girl's hand behind her back. Surprisingly, Faith did not make a single escape attempt.

"She's just a lost teenager" He protested. The man with the gun laughed openly.

"What did you tell him?" He asked her. Faith winced.

"She's a killer" He told Tom, seeing as she wasn't going to. "A dangerous, cold-blooded killer."

"This is ridiculous" Tom shouted. "Let her go right now or I call the police." Annoyed, the man took out a badge.

"Why don't you do that" He mocked him. "I can even borrow you my phone." Tom froze at the authentic police badge.

"It's true" Faith whispered. "That's why I've been running." She admitted. The look of disappointment on his face hurt her more than anything, including the very thigh handcuffs she had on. It was the first time someone was actually expecting more from her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she got dragged outside. The words had slipped from her mouth by themselves. She had never felt this way before. Ashamed of her own acts.

"Wait" Tom called, running after them. "I'll bail her out." The chief of police raised an eyebrow.

"You can pay for her lawyers if you want" he mocked. "But it will cost you more than you can handle with your little dinner."

"... she's minor" Tom protested. "I'm sure she didn't..."

"Just stop" Faith cut him, her voice trembling. She couldn't believe he could still see some good in her. She was faithless. Why couldn't he just do like the others and be disgusted? She couldn't afford looking back at him. She sat in the car and played deaf to Tom's calling. She heard the door slap and the ignition being turned on.

"What the hell did you do to him?" The driver asked. Faith didn't reply. Tom's disappointed expression would be forever pasted in her mind.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot.

Ethereal-123


	3. Between Four Walls

**Summary **: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.

**A journey to redemption  
Chapter 3: Between four walls **

Faith kept fixing the wall. She could ear whispers and she knew her cellmates were talking about her. She's been the place's wonder ever since she got there. People couldn't understand why they needed 3 armed policemen to arrest her, or why there were always two guards following her everywhere, as if she was some kind of dangerous criminal, when she was only twenty years old and, apparently, a very calm person. People wondered because Faith hasn't spoken to anyone since she started her time. She never searched for trouble, never argued with the authorities. They had people following her in the bathrooms to make sure she wouldn't escape, and she never complained. It was as if nothing bothered her anymore, and that was intimidating. Nobody tried to hassle her, not even once, and people were scared of talking in front of her, hence the whisperings. Once again, Faith was the big thing, and this time, she didn't even try. The cell opened.

"Visitor" A guard said. Faith could see people turn their head with hope as she kept fixing the wall.

"For Faith." The man said again. The concerned girl turned around in wonder. Who could possibly visit her? She's been in there for almost a month now and nobody seemed to give a shit. For a moment, she didn't make a move to get up, wondering if it was all a dream. The whisperings were back, louder this time, but Faith couldn't care less. She slowly got up and followed the guard. She sat in front of the glass window and looked up at a very old friend.

"Angel." She called, surprised. The handsome vampire stared at her carefully.

"I came as soon as I herd." He told her. "...how are you holding on?" It was a lie. He did not. He heard about Faith's arrest a week ago. Buffy had warned him that Faith had woken from her coma and they all started looking for her, knowing what she was capable of. As soon as they heard she got arrested, they expected her to break free. Buffy was probably the most surprised one to hear Faith did not make a single escape attempt. Actually, surprised wasn't the good word. She simply refused to believe it.

"I'm guessing she was too busy?" Faith half smiled, knowing what he was thinking about. Angel sighed.

"She can't understand." He told her. "She's never been through this..."

"Didn't expect her to." Faith hushed him. She didn't want to care. There was no point.

"Before I got arrested" She said, "I met this guy, he was in the early forties."

"...yea?"

"He had hope for me." She noticed her voice was trembling. At that very second, Angel knew how genuine Faith was, and that she had truly changed.

"I know the feeling." He confided. After all, he's been through the same thing.

"But it's worthless" Faith said again. "I can never make it up to her. To Will or Xander... it's over."

"That's not entirely true" Angel replied. "She just needs more time." He smiled. She nodded her head. Time was relative. More time could mean two lifetimes, and she didn't have that.

"I should go now" He said, getting up. "Sun will rise soon."

"I keep forgetting you're dead." Faith told him. He stopped.

"... thank you... I guess." They both smiled.

"I'll come back." He promised.

XxX

A year had passed. Not that she counted, but she could tell by listening to conversations. Some people had left, others had arrived. Faith couldn't care less. The old ones got used to ignore her and the new ones were quickly told not to approach the depressed psychopath brunette. That's how they called her. As for visitors, Angel had become a regular. He kept his promise and visited her at least once a week. Cordelia came once, and even Westley appeared. Faith could tell they were surprised. She still remembered Cordelia's reaction.

"_Faith" Angel had said, "You remember Cordelia." Faith calmly looked at her. It may have seemed the opposite, but the criminal was the most scared of both. She was scared because Cordelia was probably going to react the same as Buffy's friends. _

"_We used to hang out." Cordelia said, as if Faith had lost her memory. "Before you turned evil" She then whispered. _

"_I'm sorry about that." Faith half smiled. The newcomer stared with awe. _

"_... what?" Faith asked. _

"_Nothing" Cordelia replied. "It's just... you're different." Angel seemed glad. _

"_Am I" Faith asked, still wondering what the girl meant. _

"_I thought prisoners get ugly and creepy. And you were already creepy..."_

"_Cordelia." Angel hushed her. _

"_No no" Cordelia quickly added, "I meant that she looks more human than she ever did and it's weird." _

"_I look human?" Faith asked, amused. _

"_If you had tried to kill me, I would forgive you now." Cordelia smiled. Faith raised an eyebrow. Angel chuckled. _

"_Well that's one" He winked at Faith who surprised them both with a smile. If Cordelia had forgiven her, maybe others would someday. _

But that didn't happen. Others didn't come. And the more time pasted, the more Faith could feel approaching the moment where she would have to admit defeat. They didn't plan to visit her. They couldn't forgive what she had done. Angel was nice, but she wanted to see other people. She had built up a reputation of an outsider in there and nobody would speak to her. Being lonely was okay for the first month or two, but a whole year spent alone was starting to drive her crazy.

"Visitor" The guard said again. Faith stood up, knowing who it was. She followed him and sat in front of the glass, waiting for the familiar face.

"You look down" Angel noticed when he sat down. Faith looked at him.

"I'm sorry" She apologised. "You're being so nice and everything... it's just... I'm bored." A smile spead on the man's lips.

"Tell me you love me." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Would that wipe off that creepy smile?" She asked. He laughed. Faith really started to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Angel, what the..."

"I just bailed you out." Her face froze.

"...what?" She stuttered. "You... you can't..."

"Let's just say I've got a decent helping agency and a lot of money. Of course, your perfect behaviour played in your favour as well."

"... did it." Faith whispered, not believing it.

"And I've met the guy you were with when arrested. He told the jury how nice you've been and swore you did not try to hurt him or steal anything."

"Tom?" Faith whispered, tears down her cheek.

"Being nice pays off." Angel told her. Faith didn't move. She was out. It was over. No more hiding from the cups, no more being a fugitive. She was now an honest citizen, with every right to walk freely in the country. Faith realized she hasn't been that for a very long time.

Angel walked her out. A guard gave back her belongings as they crossed the door. Faith took the wallet and tossed the rest in the garbage. There wasn't much anyways.

"Cordelia is hosting a supper for your return" Angel said as they walked out the prison. Faith looked like a bird trapped for far too long in a cage. She kept staring at the cars, the pedestrians, the trees... everything, feeling lucky to be able to.

"Wonderful" She cheered. "You don't know how long it's been since I ate real food." Angel raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Not as long as you I guess." She smiled. Then she remembered the question she wanted to ask since the beginning. Faith would have tossed it at the back of her head, unwilling to spoil such a wonderful day with bad memories, but she had to know.

"... does she..."

"She knows." Angel cut her. She nodded her head. That meant she won't come tonight. Of course not. Why would Buffy bother showing up at a party organized for Faith? Angel passed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He couldn't help being angry at Buffy for being so little forgiving. Of course, the blonde had her on problems and didn't know how much Faith was suffering from her silence, but then again, she never tried to find out.

"She will come around." He whispered.

"It's cool." Faith shrugged. If there was one thing she was still good at, it was hiding her feelings. Then again, if there was one thing Angel was great at, it was seeing through people's lie.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxX

Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot.

Ethereal-123


	4. Free at last

**Summary **: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.

**A journey to redemption  
Chapter 4: Free at last **

They made their way to Cordelia's house. Faith was surprised to see a huge welcome back banner hung up. Angel smiled widely at her, knowing how she felt. Cordelia greeted her in a warm hug. Once again, Faith was taken back by so much care and affection. She frowned at Angel's reaction.

"Having fun?" She asked him. He chuckled.

"You look so lost" He told her. The brunette shoved him. Truth be told, she had never felt so happy. Wesley greeted her with a handshake. He looked happy to see her as well.

"I'm sorry I've been such an awful watcher." He smiled weakly.

"Yea" Faith smiled back. "Now that I think of it, all of this was your fault."

"I can't believe they're late!" Cordelia screamed from the kitchen.

"Who else is coming?" Faith asked, realizing for the first time that there were more plates then there were people in the room.

"I called Giles." Angel told her. "I invented them all. He said he'll try speaking to them but promised nothing."

"In that case, we shouldn't wait." Faith shrugged her shoulders. She knew Buffy wouldn't come, and apparently, Giles did too.

"I'm sure Giles will come." Cordelia protested. "I mean even if Buffy convinces her little friends that you're still evil, which you're clearly not, Giles won't do this to you."

"I must agree" Wesley approved. "Giles wouldn't miss this." Faith smiled. If Giles showed up and saw how much she has changed, he will probably tell Buffy and then, she'll get a better chance at being forgiven.

"So you two work with Angel now?" Faith asked, sitting on the nearest chair.

"Yep" Cordelia approved. "We help people."

"I see" Faith nodded. "You bail criminals out of jail?"

"That's not exactly out speciality" Wesley smiled. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Angel offered, standing up. The living room dove in silence. He could tell Faith was shaking from where she was. More than anyone, Angel felt connected to her. He saw her evolve and this was like the ultimate test for her, seeing her old friends she had badly betrayed. Yes, Angel knew how much Giles' opinion mattered for her. He was the person who had the most influence on Buffy. He reached the door and unlocked it slowly, then stared at the ex watcher.

"Thanks for coming" He whispered. Giles nodded his head.

"Of course." He walked in as the vampire stepped aside. Giles trusted Angel's judgement, and if the man said Faith had changed, he believed she had. Besides, she did clean her record, something nobody expected her to. He walked in the living room and saw her for the first time since a year. The girl stood up and stared at him. Giles was stunned. Her eyes didn't look dead as he expected them to be. They were gleaming and alive. As for her body, she looked in perfect shape. And peaceful. Giles had never seen her that peaceful, even when she just got to Sunnydale, tree years ago.

"Hello Faith." He greeted, somehow feeling guilty for never visiting her. The girl took a few steps forward and stopped. She wanted to hug him but wasn't sure if she was welcomed to.

"I'm sorry I never came." He apologised. Faith was stunned. He was sorry?

"No biggie" She replied. "Actually, I'm surprised you came today." He sighed.

"They wanted to come, but..."

"It's cool." Faith interrupted him.

"Joyce is very sick."

"Buffy's mother?" Angel worried. Giles nodded.

"She's been hospitalized a tumour."

"...oh." Faith whispered. She could tell Angel wasn't aware either.

"Well all tumours do not evolve into cancer" She said, trying to cheer them up.

"We are all hoping so" Giles nodded, "But right now she's very sick and Buffy thought it would be better to stay with her."

"... she actually wanted to come?" Faith asked, incredulous. Giles didn't reply. Of course. It was an excuse. A good one indeed, but still a way to avoid seeing her.

"To be honest" Giles said again, "I was hoping you would come back in Sunnydale with me."

"What?" Both Angel and Faith asked at the same time.

"It's very bad right now. They could use the help of an extra slayer." Giles explained, thinking about Glory.

"I think it's too soon." Angel said. "She just got out. I want to keep an eye on her for a while, until she gets used to do everything alone again" Faith furrowed her eyebrows. She just got why she was suddenly welcomed back in Sunnydale. Buffy must have thought Angel would be willing to protect her.

"I'll surround her" Giles assured. "Trust me we could really use an extra hand."

"How about we eat and discuss this later?" Cordelia cut in. "It's just that I spend hours in the kitchen for this and if you wait too long it will be cold and disgusting and I'll never forgive you for that."

XxX

They ate in silence. Faith couldn't help thinking about Giles's proposition. Despite everything, she liked the idea of joining the Scooby gang again and fight the evil. Sadly, Angel knew that. He kept staring at Giles, arms crossed.

"This is delicious" Wesley broke the silence. Cordelia looked pleased.

"First remark of the night, thank you Wesley." She smiled.

"Oh, yea it is" Faith approved. "Sorry for not saying anything. I'm just..."

"You can't take her." Angel interrupted. Giles raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is her choice to make." He replied. Faith sighed. It looked like her parents fights, only this time they fought over who would actually _keep_ her.

"I can't believe it!" Angel stood up, passing close to make the chair fall. "You haven't visited, not even once. You never tried to help. And now that's she free, you want her to slay your demons?"

"I understand your anger" Giles started, "But this really isn't..."

"What if I need help?" Angel said again. "We slay demons here too. She could help us."

"I'm in favour" Cordelia raised her hand. Giles seemed very angry.

"This isn't..."

"You said it's my choice" Faith interrupted them. Both Giles and Angel waited.

"And quite frankly" She kept going once she got all the attention, "I would rather help people who believed I could make it then those who did not even try to visit me once." Angel looked pleased as he crossed his arms.

"I guess that seals it" He smiled. Giles winced.

"It's not a demon, it's a Goddess."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"That's why we need Faith. There is a Goddness in Sunnydale and she is after Dawn." Faith kept staring at Angel who seemed stunned. She had a feeling she was going to be sent away...

XxX

Cordelia rolled her eyes while both Watchers and Angel kept babbling about Slaying duties and a so-called Goddess banned from hell. Even Faith seemed bored.

"So... any boyfriend?" Cordelia asked. The slayer raised an eyebrow.

"I've been locked in a cell, surrounded by women for more than a year."

"I was just trying to make a conversation." Cordelia sighed in a defensive way. Faith shrugged.

"So you work with Wesley now?" She asked with a crooked smile. "I would have probably tried to kill him one year from now."

"Remind me who you never planned to kill." The other rolled her eyes. The ex watchers and Angel had stopped talking.

"Oop, I've got a feeling they're sending you back to the hellmouth." Cordelia whispered. Faith stared at Angel who looked back at her and stood up.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. She nodded and they left for a quieter place. Angel kept walking around, unsure how to announce it.

"You want me to go" Faith helped him. He remained quiet for a moment.

"She needs you." He said. Faith couldn't repress the smile that appeared on her lips. It was always about Buffy. Always.

"She's in serious danger" Angel continued.

"Fine, I'll go." Faith agreed.

"... really?" She nodded her head. He sighed.

"I know how you must feel" he said. "Believe me, I don't want you to go. But if something happens to them, I'll never forgive myself."

"... and it is my chance for redemption." Faith agreed. "It's fine, don't worry." Angel smiled.

"You've really changed." He said. Taking it as a compliment, Faith smiled back.

"I'll call you. Make sure they treat you right." He promised. The brunette winked.

XxX

Thank you and please keep reviewing!

Ethereal-123


	5. The Welcome back Banner

**Summary **: Faith wakes up from her coma and has to deal with everything she has done. Takes place right after she left Sunnydale in season 4.

**A journey to redemption  
Chapter 5: The Welcome Back banner **

The ride back to Sunnydale was dead silent. Faith tried to keep herself occupied by scanning the radio stations but she soon got bored, considering she knew none of the latest hits.

"Is it me or music keeps getting crappier?" she asked.

"The good ones are never aired" Giles replied, his eyes on the road. He was very tense, Faith noticed.

"Well it beats what we had in prison." She shrugged. He sighed. Another silence followed, thicker this time.

"I meant to visit" Giles finally said uneasily. Faith looked at him without bothering to answer. The hell he did. He had a whole year to do that, but he didn't. And she had a pretty good idea why that might be. It was always about _her_, it was sickening.

She looked out the window. She still didn't know how she felt about living in Buffy's house. Last time they spoke, she tried to kill her, not to mention Dawn... and Joyce. Faith remembered their last encounter, when she was in Buffy's body. Joyce almost sounded sorry for her. _She's just a lost girl_. Isn't that what she said? Faith wasn't sure anymore, but it certainly annoyed her at the time. It still does, but for different reasons.

Giles parked the car and Faith noticed they had arrived in front of Buffy's house. They remained in the car for a while. The ex-fugitive waited for Giles to say something, anything, but he seemed unable to. He was struggling between the envy of fathering the lost slayer and to stand by his own. Helping Faith, supporting her in any kind of way, felt like a betrayal. He heard Faith sigh and get out. There was no doubt she had understood. Between her and Buffy, Giles hated to admit, Faith has always been the one who could understand people's pain. Buffy never had this ability to compassionate.

Giles got out and his eyes crossed Faith's. She gave him a weak smile to confirm his doubts that she knew what was going on in his mind. She didn't approve, she was annoyed, but she knew and understood. Giles walked his way to the front door, stopping halfway to make sure Faith followed. After checking her pocket to make sure she still had that credit card Angel had given to her, she approached the front door as well. Giles was the one who knocked on the door, and Alexander answered. Just by the look on his face, Faith could tell he knew she was coming and had prepared his reaction in advance.

"Welcome back" He said with a little nod. Faith nodded back and walked in as he stepped aside. It wasn't a huge welcome back banner, but could have been worse.

"Is she staying here?" Someone else said with a whole different voice. Faith turned to face Dawn. If that was the reaction she got from her, she didn't even want to think how Buffy would react.

"Hey" Willow greeted her carefully, a hand on Dawn's shoulder, begging her to behave. A tall blonde was standing behind Willow. Faith smirked.

"Came out yet?" She asked. The women behind didn't seem at ease.

"Tara" Willow said, slightly annoyed, "This is Faith. Faith, this is my girlfriend Tara. You met before, through..."

"I remember" Faith cut her, the smile still hanging on her lips. Willow took a step forward. She felt the need to defend her girlfriend. She knew how intimidating Faith could get, but before she had the chance to say anything, footsteps interrupted their conversation. They all turned around, waiting for Buffy's reaction.

"I can't believe you're letting this criminal stay in our house" Dawn said again. Faith raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here because your sister needs me" She said coldly. "I'm only waiting for my permission to leave." Dawn was about to reply when her sister hushed her.

"Dawn, leave to your room." She said, arms crossed. The youngest Summers looked astonished by the look Buffy gave her.

"She tried to kill mom!" She complained, trying to get support from anyone else. Xander looked away and Willow seemed sorry.

"You should go." Giles asked in a nicer way. Furious, she stormed out. They all waited in silence while she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Fill her in on the whole Glory scenario" Giles said, "I'll see you all at the Magic Box tomorrow morning."

XxX

She picked up the empty glasses and put them in the sink while Buffy put away the remaining food. They all left a while ago. Dawn did not bother come downstairs to eardrop. Apparently, she already knew everything that was said, or so told her Xander. The brunette believed it was safer anyway, considering Dawn was the key element of this new tragedy. She had rolled her eyes a few times when they told her how Dawn found out, and how she ran away and almost got killed for it. She didn't expect less from that girl.

"I got it" She said, but Buffy took the sponge from her hands and started to wash the dishes. Shrugging, Faith stepped back. If she had changed through the years, so had Buffy, and it seemed that all the confidence Faith had gained, Buffy had lost. They might not see it because the blonde was a good hider, but she couldn't fool Faith. She never could, and probably never will.

"Is it true?" She asked, her eyes fixing the wall while the water was still running.

"What is?" Faith asked back, somehow worried about this new version of Buffy she did not expect to meet.

"That you wish to be elsewhere." The brunette could feel Buffy's defences breaking down. Then again, she wasn't sure if the blonde even tried to be defensive toward her since they met again.

"I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted." She said carefully.

"...then I guess you're staying." Buffy almost whispered. She turned and their eyes met, a sly smile on her lips.

"I guess I am." Faith smiled back.

XxX

Thank you and please keep reviewing!

Ethereal-123


End file.
